Artificial lighting provided in surgical theaters and surgical suites may present a number of issues with regard to positioning, shadows, luminosity, and glare. Often, medical professionals are not stationary, and the lighting needs to be dynamic due to the shifting of personnel and instruments throughout the surgical procedure. Further, differences in the physical dimensions of personnel may make positioning light sources challenging. Accordingly, new illumination systems for surgical suites may be advantageous.